


First Impressions

by Wireslide



Series: Camera Ready [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camboy!Lance, Fingering, I'm not going to tag them all I'd be here all day, In this AU there are no STIs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Public Sex Mention, There's a lot of implied ships here, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Shiro's just returned from a mission and finds a live cam feed in his recommendations from Matt.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as 'Camera One'
> 
> Sorry to anyone who's here for that good good Matt Holt content, he's a text message presence here.

He'd let his subscription to the site lapse while he’d been in space, and re-activating it took what felt like eight layers of security questions, but the little icon indicating that he had recommended videos and feeds waiting brought a smile to his face. Trust Matt to make sure Shiro had quality cam feeds after a year above air. He scrolled through the list, blinking as one of the icons changed color to announce a live broadcast. He clicked on it curiously, and caught his breath at the deep blue eyes staring right into his. He glanced up to double-check that it wasn’t a cam call, letting out a slow breath.

The man on the other side of the camera was beautiful, with sun-kissed deep brown skin, fluffy brown hair, and dark blue eyes that looked like they were innocently wide as a perpetual state. His arms were slim but muscular, and when he scooted away from the camera to settle on the huge bed behind him, he folded up legs that looked like they never came to a stop. There was a faint tan line around one ankle, and another on the ring finger of his left hand. He couldn’t help but wonder if that meant an understanding spouse or a recent divorce.

“Hey, guys,” the young man’s voice sounded a little breathless, “I got a message from the dump Daddy and he said he’s gonna be out of town tonight but he’s gonna watch the delayed feed, so,” he blew a kiss to the camera, one eye closing in a flirty wink that looked as natural as his smile, “I hope you’re having a good time, sugar.” He flicked a piercing in his right nipple as he dropped his hand, the blue stone on the hoop twinkling in the light.

“So, I see a couple of new handles in the feed, and just so you know, the guys want to hear about my day a little as I set up for the sexy parts, so if that bores you, I promise not to be offended if you leave. Also hi, I’m Lance.” He flashed another smile and a wink to the audience, and he felt his breath catch. “So today started out like most of my days lately, you know? My baby woke me up,” he bit his lip and rolled his hips a little, eyelids fluttering, “oh, just pushing me down into the mattress like I was his favorite toy. I can’t even start to describe how good it feels to wake up to his dick inside me. I think he likes being my first of the day.”

He unfolded himself from the bed, picking at the waistband of his yoga pants. The sight of the smooth hip bones disappearing into the soft blue fabric made him swallow hard. “He was a little rougher than usual, but I definitely didn’t mind.” He leaned against the bedpost, peeling the yoga pants down a torturous inch at a time. “Fuck, when he gets rough all I want is for him to do it again, and again, and just use me until neither of us can move.” His voice slid through the words in a breathless husk, and by the time his half-hard cock was visible, Shiro was sure he wasn’t the only viewer whose mouth had gone a little dry.

“He’s perfected getting the plug in, too.” Lance sounded proud, and the smug little smile he gave the camera spoke volumes of how his partner had gotten the practice. “Didn’t lose a drop. I kept it just him for a few hours today, just relishing the feeling.” His head rolled back slightly, his hips tilted up as he stepped out of his pants. When both feet were firmly back on the floor, he slid a hand over his belly and watched the camera through lidded eyes. “Second and third was around eleven this morning. Cute guy, big glasses, shaggy blond hair.” His spine arced a little as his long fingers closed around the base of his cock, and his eyelids fluttered again as he began to stroke himself. Shiro muttered a curse under his breath. Now he was imagining Matt and this leggy little sex bomb, and the image was appealing enough to make him lean back and shift the way he was sitting. “Oh, he showed me this gorgeous hoverbike parked behind an ice cream parlor. Bent me right over it while I was admiring the speed mods. Hardly waited for consent, he wanted me so much, and fuck,” his short nails scraped across the head of his erection, he bared his throat with a gasp, and Shiro felt his jaw clench in response, “oh, I kind of wanted to play victim but I didn’t want to freak him out. He was so good, so nice, gave me two helpings and barely fumbled with the plug when I had to go.”

He lifted his head to grin lazily at the camera, holding up three fingers. “Before noon. Then Nicky boy, of course, he always gives me a good top off at lunchtime. Mm, pinned me face first against the alley wall and let me play scared. He knows how much I love it. I have a couple of scratches from the brick, see?” He tugged upwards on his dick, stretching the skin, and Shiro could see some faint red crisscrossing that he immediately wanted to kiss better. “We got caught, too, this gorgeous man with pretty purple eyes–oh, and he was ready to _fight,_ pulled a knife on Nick and everything, we had to tell him it was all a game, but _fuck,_ I’m not kidding, I absolutely almost came when I saw that knife in his hand.”

He aimed a faint pout at the chat, and Shiro realized that people had been typing. How they could focus on anything other than the hypnotic sway of the man on the screen, Shiro wasn’t sure. “Nicky, don’t be mad, I wouldn’t have let him hurt you. I thought he wanted a _turn."_ His lips twisted upwards in a delighted, lascivious grin, and he rolled his hips up into his fist again. "Turned out he did, too. Didn’t even blink when I told him to hold the knife on me. Didn’t cut me either, which is impressive considering how much thrashing around I was doing.” He bit his lip again, holding up his free hand with all five digits spread out. He twisted the wrist of his other hand and let out a small sound, a hitch in his breathing so quiet it made Shiro turn his volume up.

“Sixth was this pretty soft bellied man that reminded me of my uncle,” Lance left his mouth open to pant a little, shifting to turn and lean over the end of the bed with his legs spread wide, “big surprised look when I told him I wanted him to raw me but all for it when I promised to call him whatever he told me to. Oh, fuck,” he lifted his head to look over his shoulder at the camera, one hand circling the wide, dark end of the anal plug now clearly visible, “he made me beg, too, he was such a damned _tease_ but you know how much I love that. He pet me and choked me with his dick and told me I was good, and _oh,_ you know how much I love _hearing that.”_ He straightened up a bit to look over his shoulder more effectively, eyes locked on the camera. His fingers tugged lightly on the plug and he let out a soft cry, body shuddering.

The chatbox flooded with praise, and Shiro knew there was no way that Lance could read it from his position, but he gasped and shivered as though he felt every digital word on his flushed skin, and pulled the plug free with a wet sucking sound that made Shiro shudder.

It felt like an eternity–a glance at the feed timer told him it was maybe three seconds–before the leavings of his recounted day appeared to start sliding down those long, toned thighs. He moaned and shifted, more dripping to the floor as he plunged two fingers into himself, spread them wide, and carried on jerking himself off with the other hand. The more semen that escaped, the more Lance moaned and quaked, finally coming on the bedspread and raising himself up on his elbow, panting, before his fingers started moving inside of him.

Shiro realized that his phone was buzzing, but couldn’t drag his attention away from the spent brunette fingering five different men’s ejaculate out of himself and begging for more. His hips twitched back against his hand, and half the pleas Shiro could make out over the wet sounds of Lance finger-fucking himself were in Spanish. Or possibly Portuguese; he was slurring so much that it was hard for Shiro, whose first five languages included neither of those, to tell for sure.

The slide and drip of come slowed to almost nothing. Finally, the long brown fingers stilled, slid out, and Lance turned to give the camera a sly grin as he raised his dirty hand to his mouth. Shiro felt a moment of panic, managed to get out a half-strangled plea to no one in particular before Lance popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean with a stifled moan. His eyes rolled back slightly, eyelids fluttering again, and he rolled his palm over his flaccid member as if seriously considering rousing it back to life.

When he pulled his hand away from his face, his cheeks were smeared with a tracery of come, and those drowning blue eyes were glazed with want. “I swear to you guys,” he rasped, licking his lips, “if I were flexible enough to eat my own ass that would be my broadcasts. I am _fucking delicious.”_

He made a kissy face at the audience, leaning forward so they could see his messy cheeks. “I am still open for other requests, so don’t be shy about dropping me a note, and feel free to stop by the tip jar on your way to other feeds. Hope you liked it, babes.” He ended the feed with a wink.

Shiro took a moment to consider his own personal mess, peeling off his pants with one hand and picking up his phone with the other. He had a text from Matt. He’d been in the feed–how had he managed to look away from Lance long enough to send a text?

‘He lives in town. You might want to clean your bike. Sorry not sorry.’

Shiro groaned and headed for the shower. Now he really wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about Matt fucking Lance over his hoverbike. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
